Justice Type
'''JUSTICE TYPE '''Reap what you Sow: If someone damages you, you gain +2d6 untyped damage against that target for the remainder of the encounter. This functions once per encounter per enemy. You cannot have more than +2d6 damage total from this effect. Greater Reap what you Sow: Requires Reap what you Sow to take. Your damage bonus and maximum increases to +4d6 untyped damage Superior Reap What You Sow: Requires Greater Reap what you Sow to take. You damage bonus and maximum increases to +6d6 damage Justice's Mark: As a move action, you may mark a target within medium range (100ft + 10ft per level). That target gains a -2 penalty to attack and defense rolls against anyone but you. If that target attacks someone other than you while you are within adjacent range to them you gain an attack of opportunity on that target. You may only have one such target at one time. The mark lasts till the end of the encounter or till the target goes unconscious or dies, whichever comes first. You may choose to end a mark early and choose another target as a move action. Improved Justice's Mark: Requires Justice's Mark to take. The penalty to attack and defense that your target takes increases to -4. Advanced Justice's Mark: Requires Improved Justice's Mark to take. You may make more than one attack of opportunity per round against an individual target you have marked. This does not grant extra attacks of opportunity. Greater Justice's Mark: Requires Improved Justice's Mark to take. The penalties that your target takes to attack and defense becomes -6. Superior Justice's Mark: Requires Greater Justice's Mark to take. Instead of one target, you may mark all enemies within 30 feet of you. You may take this multiple times to increase the distance by 10 feet. Invigorating Mark: Requires Justice Mark. When you make an attack of opportunity against one of your marks, you heal your Constitution Modifier in hit points. You cannot heal more hit points than your maximum hit points. Improved Invigorating Mark: Requires Invigorating Mark to take. You gain additional healing above your Maximum Hit points as temporary hit points up to your Maximum Hit points again (IE if you have 150 max hit points, you may gain 150 temporary hit points in this manner.) Greater Invigorating Mark: Requires Improved Invigorating Mark to take. You gain your Invigorating Mark healing on any attack made against someone you have marked with Invigorating Mark. Justice Brand: Requires 4 Justice Type abilities to take. You may brand a target as an immediate action within melee range with your Zanpakutou. If that target does an action that is defined by you at the time of branding, that target takes a -6 penalty to that action if it rolls any d20s to make that action. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter or until the target perishes, whichever comes first. You may only have one Justice Brand active at one time. Improved Justice Brand: Requires Justice Brand to take. You may have a second justice brand active at once. You may take this multiple times to increase the number of justice brands you may have active by one. Greater Justice Brand: Requires Improved Justice Brand to take. At each activation of your brand on a target, that target takes damage equal to your constitution modifier that bypasses damage reduction and elemental resistances. Strike the Guilty: Your zanpakutou increases in damage 2 steps, but does no damage to those you know to be innocent. You must specify the crime that you are railing against when using this ability. Crimes available are up to your Zanpakutou to define. Improved Strike the Guilty: Requires Strike the Guilty. Your damage increases by another step against those that are guilty. Guilt Defense: Against those that you know are guilty, you gain a +2 bonus to all defensive rolls ( Fortitude, Reflex, Willpower) or to AC. You may take this multiple times to increase the bonus by +1. Crimes available are up to your Zanpakutou to define.